


left my girl back home

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: When Dan tells Phil that he has just been invited to speak at an event, to tell a summary of his life story and career and every stumble and fall that goes with it; it’s all he can do but to drape his arms around him like an octopus. To beam up at him like he’s suddenly all new and wonderful.(Or a little bit of jealousy and hurt.)





	left my girl back home

When Dan tells Phil that he has just been invited to speak at an event, to tell a summary of his life story and career and every stumble and fall that goes with it; it’s all he can do but to drape his arms around him like an octopus. To beam up at him like he’s suddenly all new and wonderful.

That he’s gonna shimmer up on that stage.

**

“You don’t want to come?” asks Dan; quickly gathering up his things for departure.

Phil mirrors his frown. “I do, but- it’s cold.”

“Because it’s _cold_ ,” says Dan.

“And I have to await our tree when it arrives. We ordered it together- and I may have to decorate it too.”

Dan sighs at this. “Okay, fine. But you better not decorate it yet. You better not even go near it. I’ve hidden invisible spies everywhere around the house to watch your every move.”

Phil agrees with this. “Fine, sure,” He says, and makes an effort to press his lips against the rosy spot on Dan’s cheek; wishing him off.

**

And then he remembers.

He types a reply to him: also dan it’s super weird but the only way the tree gets delivered is by a man in a kilt !! how strange is that haha and hits send, watching for the texting bubble to pop up. But it doesn’t.

And he waits for a long while, but there’s absolutely nothing.

**

_also dan it’s super weird but the only way the tree gets delivered is by a man in a kilt !!_

Dan closes his eyes. For a split second, he feels a familiar stab piercing his stomach.

“Dan!” He hears Caspar behind him; Joe too; and he flutters his eyes open.

He smiles faux-cheerfully. “Oh, Casper, Joe. Where were you off to?”

“We just ate and talked to some other people.” Joe says, nodding at a woman who was busy chatting. He then turned back again. “You’re still looking at your phone?”

_how strange is that haha_

“No,” Dan says.

Casper and Joe quickly exchanged glances when he wasn’t looking; both clearly suspicious of his tone. They don’t press further.

**

He’s quickly informed that he’ll be announced to speak soon, so he inhales sharply, shutting his eyes once again; feeling really tempted to look out through the curtains to see what he’ll be dealing with.

**

Phil hears a sharp knock on the door, and he blinks multiple times to snap himself back to reality; rushing over to it.

He opens it. “Oh, yes, thank you,” and grabs the tree with all his might from the delivery guy before he slams it shut, thanking him once again.

The tree wasn’t too big, but it was rather heavy— making it slightly difficult to log it to the living room and let it stand. The decorations that he and Dan bought were scattered across the floor, which filled him with some kind of longing. Dan, gone; supported but without the real support he’d wished for.

He didn’t even go with him.

**

It still felt nerve-racking and seeing a large mass of people expecting him to talk, to entertain, to inspire; it still did something to him. But with the applause that came, he knew he did it.

The night went by pretty fast after that. Talking with Casper and Joe some more, then others, then some eating and more talking. Memories of earlier with a certain text illuminating over his brain disappeared after a while; since he was being ridiculous. Phil would never.

Would he? Dan shakes his head again for the umpteenth time that night.

He really needs to go home. He searches his pockets for his smartphone and requests an Uber driver.

**

Phil’s phone lights up with a new message from Dan; saying that he’d be home within five minutes or less; that he’d better not have started decorating the tree without him, complete with a couple of emojis and a threat about those invisible spies.

**

When Dan tells Phil that he had been invited to speak at an event, to tell a summary of his life story and career and every stumble and fall that goes with it; it’s all he can do but to drape his arms around him like an octopus. To beam up at him like he’s suddenly all new and wonderful.

When he returns, he knows that Dan did more than shimmer.

And there’s a knock on the door. Phil knows exactly who it is, and it tilts the corner of his lips. “Oh, Dan, you’re back,” he says, and hugs him tight.

“I thought I did good. People clapping, and not just out of politeness.” Dan notes.

“I knew you’d do well,” says Phil.

They both start to walk towards the living room. “You better not have started without m-“

“Dan. I didn’t,” Phil replies.

“Good. I want to see how the tree looks. There were so many festive displays outside when we were driving by. It got me in the mood.” Dan says, breath hitching when he sees how the tree looks standing up.

“It looks- it looks so-“

Phil grins at this. “I know, it looks really nice. And it’s not too tall or too short or anything.”

Dan casts his eyes down at the decorations scattered around the room, and he looks up at Phil, then back down again. “Quick question.”

“Yes,” says Phil.

“How long did the delivery guy stay? I was just wondering, since, well, since. I just. How long was he there for?”

“Not long,” Phil answers. “He was there for about a couple minutes tops, the tree was heavy and I needed his help carrying it over.” He must have suspected tension in Dan’s voice, because he asks why and frowns at him.

“N-no reason,” Dan stutters. The pretty lights without the glow suddenly looked a lot prettier.

“Dan,” Phil says.

“Nothing,” Dan quickly responds, “It’s nothing. Hey, maybe we can get started today after I rest a little bit. Or tommorow. We have a lot of time.”

“ _Dan_ ,” Phil says again.

“Okay,” Dan gives in. “I had my suspicions. For a little bit. I thought you’d do whatever- whatever with that guy. The delivery man.” You also didn’t at least come to support me, He wanted to say. But didn’t.

“Dan,” Phil repeats once more, laughing now. “Dan. You really thought I was going to fuck the delivery guy while you were gone? Some big scandal? Youtuber Amazingphil cheats on boyfriend with delivery man while he’s out speaking at U.K on stage, reports say.”

“ _Phil_ ,” There was embarrassment woven in his voice. He buries his face in his hands, and Phil takes one of them and entangles it with his own.

“He wasn’t even my type anyway. Not even that attractive. Also, I’m sorry I didn’t come.” Phil says. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t. You know I couldn’t. And I can tell that bothered you when I said I wasn’t able to go, and I can tell that is still does.” He places his hand on top of his dimpled cheek. “Maybe when it goes up online, we can watch it together.”

“Sure,” Dan agrees, dimple growing deeper. “Alright.”

“Good,” Phil confirms. “So that’s settled. Can we put up the decorations now? I’ve been waiting for hours, please.”

A laugh trinkles out of Dan’s rosebud lips. “God, you child, okay. Stop bouncing up and down, you’re making vibrations.” And he goes to plug in the lights; stringing them around the tree artfully.

Outside, the city shimmered with a winter glow.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
